Remlits
by diamondmaster
Summary: Ghirahim receives a gift. Oneshot.


DING-DONGGGG.

"Aughhh!" Ghirahim snarled. "Who _is it?!"_ He stomped over to his front door. No one was there. He looked around. There was no sign of anyone. Finally, he glanced down at his feet. A.. package...? There sat a box, wrapped in shiny blue paper and topped with a white bow. Ghirahim growled. Seriously? This was a joke. He shrugged and pulled it inside. He sat the package on a nearby table and opened it.

_"Mrrowww!"_

A small, fuzzy creature, almost kitten in appearance, sat before him. it purred and leaped out of the box, clutching his shoulder and rubbing against his head. luckily, Ghirahim wasn't wearing his cape. He did_ not_ want Remlit hair all over it.

Ghirahim ripped the creature off of him and sat it back down. He stared into its eyes. He sighed as he tried to decide what to do with it. He could think of a million ways to.. Well, kill it.

_What am I doing?! _he thought. _I shouldn't be wasting my precious time with this... This thing!_

Ghirahim grabbed the Remlit, opened his door, and tossed it out. It hissed and sputtered as it soared through the air and hit the ground with a loud _thud, _but when it got up it didn't appear to be hurt. However, being a timid creature during the day, it began to mewl and hid in the bushes.

Ghirahim slammed his front door and clenched his fists, bearing his teeth. Suddenly, he tensed as he felt something against his leg. Something... furry, and soft. He looked down. There it was. The creature looked up at him and purred. Ghirahim kicked it. He didn't care how it got back in.

Ghirahim was quite ticked off now. He grabbed the Remilt, holding it out from his face, and shook it. The fuzzy creature didn't seem to mind. It pawed at his face eagerly and tried to lick his hand.

"UGHH!" Ghirahim bellowed, getting ready to seriously injure the Remlit. But as he stared at the it, he realized something. It... Was... _Adorable!_

Ghirahim hugged the creature as it let out a series of meows and purrs. The Remlit rubbed against him happily.

Suddenly a look of disgust fell upon the demon lord's face. _What am I doing?! If anyone sees me, my reputation will be ruined forever! And what would Master say?!_

He raced over to his windows and shut all the blinds. He locked the doors.

It was nearly nightfall as Ghirahim headed to his bedroom with the Remlit on his shoulder. He set the creature on his bed as he crawled underneath the covers himself. He looked at it and cooed to it.

"You can sleep anywhere you'd like," he explained. Ghirahim settled underneath the covers and closed his eyes. He tensed as he felt the Remlit crawl into a ball on his head. The demon sighed and fell asleep.

"AH!" Ghirahim shrieked. He hadn't been asleep five minutes before he felt his hair being shredded. He frantically clawed at the Remlit, trying get out of bed. He was tangled in the sheets. He kicked and screeched, and finally fell out on the floor. He ripped the Remlit from bleeding head and stared it it. It was clawing at him frantically. Its eyes glowed yellow. Was it... Possessed?

Ghirahim groaned as blood soaked his white clothing. He snapped his fingers and a cage appeared on the floor, about the size of a big dog. He shoved the Remlit inside and locked the cage. He then decided to take a shower, as his hair was shredded and he was covered in blood._  
_

...

Ghirahim's jaw dropped as he came returned to his bedroom in new, clean garments. He had to cut most of his hair off, and the hair that was there was still a big mess. It resembled a rat's nest. You see, Ghirahim hadn't much luck taking a shower. The crazed Remlit had done some serious damage to his hair and scalp.

The demon growled and got back in bed. He could hear the Remlit clawing and hissing as it frantically tried to escape its confinement. Ghirahim clenched his teeth and pulled his pillow over his head. He didn't get much sleep that night.

...

DING-DONGGGG.

The doorbell was Ghirahim's alarm clock that morning. He got out of bed, his hair even worse than before, and gasped as he looked down to put on some furry slippers. The Remlit, back into its state of cuteness, stared up at him. Ghirahim immediately looked over at the cage. The creature had spent the night chewing a hole through it. The demon lord decided he didn't think the creature was all that cute anymore.

DING-DONGGGG.

"I'M COMING!" Ghirahim screeched angrily, clenching his fists and bearing his teeth. "Come on, you condemned creature," he snapped, grabbing the Remlit by the scruff and holding it some distance from his body.

When Ghirahim reached his door, he simply snapped his fingers and made it disappear. He felt he was going to explode with fury when he saw Link standing there. The Sky Child snickered and looked at the demon.

"What's the matter, Ghir?" he teased. The demon was very red and furious. "Rough night, huh?"

"YOU!" Ghirahim screeched. "TAKE THIS THING... AWAY!" He hurled the Remlit at Link.

"Hey, that's no way to treat Mia," Link replied sternly, turning Mia to hold her upright in his arms.

Ghirahim snarled.

"Aww, the little demon didn't like his present?" Link cooed as if he were talking to a puppy.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his door reappeared, separating him from Link. He opened it and slammed it to show his anger.

DINGGGG-DINGGGG-DINGGGGGGGGG!

He stomped over to his cellphone as it rang. "Hello?!" he snapped. He was having a bad day.

"Ghirahim! How dare you talk to me in that tone!"

Ghirahim whimpered like a dog as he realized who it was. "S-sorry, M-master... I thought you were someone else."

"Well, I don't care. You're fired."

"What?! I'm sorry Master! I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I promise!"

"It's not for that, you idiot. Check your Facebook." ...

"Master?" Ghirahim squeaked. He had hung up on him.

Ghirahim hung his head as he tapped his Facebook app. His jaw dropped as a picture appeared on the screen. It was of him. Cuddling... A Remlit. A heart had been drawn around them, and pink writing had been scribbled over their heads. It read, 'Ghirahim finally meets his true love. Ghir x Mia forever!'

"LIIIIIIIINNK!"

Ghirahim exploded. The end.


End file.
